Cold Streets
by Cocoa's-Hot
Summary: Pale face, weak bones, stiff muscles, cold air. Dim lights, wet streets, hard ground, old clothes. Fresh tears, hard beats, life is a wonder. It's undeniable, that the streets are cold, and many fear what's on the other side. For Ally Dawson, a broken little record is her world across the street, in the alleyway - her homeless little Rockstar. [A/N URGENT UP!]
1. Intro - Cold Screams

**Cold Streets**

**Introduction / Cold Screams**

**'Minds are uncertain, don't be convinced - it will just play you, and when it starts, it just won't stop. It's a twisted game.' - CH**

* * *

She can't sleep at night, she won't _dare_ to try. Closing her eyes would seem betrayal in her perspective. It was true, Ally Dawson had grown _paranoid_ over someone she hardly knew, screams being the only thing she caught ahold of.

It had been two days at the most, and still wide awake - full on caffeine - she laid, sprawled across the couch of her living room in a jumpy mood. Tears pricked her eyes when she convinced herself that it was someone no older than her. _What a messed up world, eh?_

Ally couldn't have thought worse of her actions to the one yell she heard that day walking pass the alleyway. It was certainly new for her to panic so much, maybe it was because she was never in a situation like this before? Or just out of reflex? Whatever the reason, this was not particularly healthy.

She could only wonder what was in store for her next, because within seconds, she found herself off the couch, slipping on her heals and sliding on a snugly jumper with a picture of Minnie Mouse on the front. _Twenty years old and Ally still dressed like that?! _Maybe the longline from childhood to now was unbreakable?

Tugging on the hem of her jumper, she placed her hand on her door knob and slowly twisted it, afraid it may break from the rustiness of it.

With an unsure yet confident glance back at the house, she closed the door and locked it, searching for her destination - the alleyway. God knows truly why she was going there, but the only filler here is that she couldn't sleep because of paranoia; _insomnia_ at the worst.

While her heals knocked against the pavement, Ally gradually grew scared and feared what may be there in the darkness of the fifth alleyway, but somehow - today - she was confident and suited for her unpredictable actions.

Her throat grew dry as she breathed in the night air, stars falling around her. The main streets were unbelievably quiet for midnight, or any time for that matter, but it was actually a bonus. Ally wouldn't want anyone following her down the alleyway for no apparent reason, unless they had a good one. Probably not.

Suddenly, she stopped her pace, frowning miserably upon the ground. _Why was she doing this?_ The question to herself was a mystery, but that didn't stop her from shifting her head up and continuing her walk. It was strangely obvious that she wanted to see who this person was, and weirdly enough, find out more. And sadly, that thought scared the peaches out of her mind.

She came to a halt in the alleyway when she saw it, the boy curled up against the brick wall, head on knees, the same clothes on, and bruises practically everywhere. He was sleeping, she knew that, but she was too caught caught up in his beauty to understand the situation she was getting herself in. His chin was on his knees, showing a clear view of his face to whoever walked by.

Ally admitted to herself, he looked innocently cute, of course, under the bruises. But the time neared, only a few minutes after she arrived, that his eyes snapped open and his breathing was intense.

"Who are you?!" he croaked, fear in his eyes.

Ally stood in shock, both scared and paranoid before stuttering a quick _'don't worry'_ to the boy before fleeing off.

What a disappointment?

And on the walk home, she could only think about him. Him. Him. _Him_... There were no walls to wedge the name in and get rid of, but even worse, she found herself hurting at the thought of forgetting the boy.

Little did she know her life was slowly turning upside down, by the second, but the minute, by the hour, and by the day.

* * *

**A/N: HOLY SHREDS! I AM SO SORRY. I apologize for deleting my previous stories, truth is I got caught in writers block - laurajokes has clearly understood this, thank you. I am proud I finally found an idea and I'm set to put one hundred and ten percent effort in this story. Thank you for those who were concerned, I appreciate it (:**

**- M&M's and a cup of hot cocoa, never will be better! (:**

**~ Cocoa's-Hot**


	2. Chapter 1 - Cold Ground

**A/N: I haven't proofread so sorry for any mistakes. This is almost two thousand words - I am still recovering from writers block. And thank you so much for the favorites and follows, and reviews - I love the support. Please keep supporting me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it seems boring but the story is just starting - I've got a lot planned.**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer : ...I do not ow- do you know what, I waste my time doing this, you know the drill.**

* * *

**Cold Streets**

Chapter 1 / Cold Ground

_'Your throat will tighten, you'll feel so empty knowing something, someone so incredible is a broken record.' - CH_

* * *

It had been two weeks at the most, and her mind hadn't perished the blonde beauty. Him. The boy. Bleached hair to the color of blonde. Weary brown yet hazel eyes, any emotion other than fear being extinct. His pale face. His stiff muscles yet weak frame. Just him in all honestly.

Ally could go ahead and tell her family, her friends about this blob against the wall and she cursed the other side of her that pushed her to stay sat in her position at the desk, studying the stationery as if when it was made, no attention was paid to it at all.

Despite the headache she had and despised, she placed positive thoughts on the future and made sure to keep her mind away from the boy for at least an hour at the most, and mentally cursed when the thought of him placed an unwanted pressure on her shoulders.

Something was off.

Something was definitely off.

And no matter how badly she wanted to move her body, her mind held her down as her heart screamed for her to get off her bottom and go to the alleyway.

And she finally had enough.

Slamming her hands down onto the wooden oak desk, she stood up - raged at herself - and threw on her winter heals as the weather was't so pretty that day. With a few twist and turns, grabbing her car keys, small handbag and several dollars, she left her bedroom, fleeing down the stairs much quicker than she expected.

Ally couldn't curse more when she tripped at the bottom, sending her crashing to the floor, bottom first. It was times like these she wished to have followed her mind and stayed with her bum on the chair in her room - or like any normal person at four in the morning - asleep in bed.

Holding the bannister, she gradually pulled herself up, wincing at the slight pain. She stumbled to the door, unlocking it with the keys and sighed at the cool early morning air that hit her face. Peaceful.

As the hour dragged on, Ally found herself at the twenty-four hour supermarket before anything else. The clocked ticked around five forty-five in the early hours and abnormally, the shop was quite filled.

There had to be something going on, especially if the store was mainly filled with absurd teenagers hogging the paint and spray section of the shop.

_What idiots..._

Ally walked around the aisles, picking very few things of the shelves as she was low on money. Her few things mainly consisted of bread, condiments and a few other things such as toothpaste and toilet tissue.

Once at the till, she payed with the correct money and thanked the cashier for her positive attitude at five in the morning.

Popping in a stick of Orbit chewing gum, she hastily stumbled to the car, hearing a few teenage boys behind her utter inappropriate words. It was that moment in time she remembered school.

_What about the boy?_

It was Friday, after all, but school came first - at least for Ally Dawson. Should she go to school or bunk it? Strangely enough, she picked the latter, it being incredibly new to her for her to do such a thing as skipping something so precious as school in her eyes.

Heck with it! She was ahead, why worry?!

Slipping into the drivers seat of her ford car, she pushed the keys into the ignition as she placed the bags beside her.

_What a start to a morning, eh?_

And it was just for that minute her head was clear before the thoughts returned of the Blondie.

You know, she'd have to find out his name eventually, it was genuinely getting annoying calling him,_ 'Blondie'_ or_ 'the boy'_ or _'blonde beauty'._ In fact, why was she so hooked up in the boy anyway?

The question still remained unanswered, and it was getting to the brunette that she might be going insane, which - in many, _many_, ways - was _ab_solutely _WRONG_.

To be honest, she had her foot hard on the peddle when the car took off down the highway, and a daunting voice trembled in the beck of her head.

'_Please! Don't do it!'_

She was highly getting pissed off.

* * *

"Trish, just tell 'em I'm sick, and it's Friday - its believable, right?"

Ally groaned when Trish questioned her on what she was doing. Everyday, every time, in the morning - even now when she wasn't at school - it was a pain in the arse.

But, that's what best friends are for...

"But Ally-"

"Trish, just drop it...please." Ally sighed before rudely ending the call. She ran a hand threw her hair and in anger, threw her jacket against the car seat and stepped out of the car.

"Lord help me." she shook her head, her eyes shining as the sun smacked her eyes.

She was at alleyway one, no doubt, no there was just another four. She took a deep breath, before jogging. Got to get some exercise - even if she was in winter heels.

The cool air rubbed her face, the friction strong and slightly painful to her eyes but she shrugged it off and passed each alleyway, turning roads.

Deep in her thoughts, she could have sworn she heard someone call her name just as she approached the fifth alleyway but all was answered when hands wrapped around her hip, pulling her back into their front.

"Dallas!"

Dallas snickered at Ally's fast breaths and shocked face. "Ally, hey! How you doing?" he asked enthusiastically, tightening his grip on her waist.

"How are _you_ doing, eh?" she spat back, struggling out of his grip but he only held her tighter.

"I'm good, just hitting the clubs and all that shit." he shrugged. "So, why you running?!"

"Shut up, Dallas. When I asked you how you were doing, it was sarcasm. And as to why I'm running, why not ask yourself?!"

"Feisty, eh? See how much I have to catch up on?" she couldn't see but she could feel him smirk.

With a tired and bored sigh, she roughly pulled herself out of her grip, shoving him away as she turned down alleyway. _What a brat?!_, she thought. Not even a moment after she took off, she was pulled back once again, but instead of an annoying remark from the boy she once fell in love with, darkness surrounded her for a moment as pictures flew past her eyes.

_A guitar._

_A piano._

_Two microphones._

_A & A engraved._

But as soon as it came, it left and much to Ally's surprise, so had Dallas. But he wasn't the one who pulled her to come to a halt in the alleyway. Slowly, and slightly scared, she turned her head to find the blonde boy staring down at his old shoes.

For once in a while, Ally was speechless. She was pretty sure the last time she ended up here, he shooed her away with words. But now he pulled her back?

Maybe he's bipolar? Thoughts consumed her head though as soon as he looked up and stared into his eyes, words were air and all that really existed was her and him.

"S-Sorry."

The brunette's shook her head, rebounding back to reality. Ally swallwed nervously, chewing on the Orbit she replaced not too long ago from the old one. "It's okay." she replied, not so confident of her words.

Was it really okay? She was so confused right now, maybe she'd just come across as bipolar. First she's wanting to see the boy, find out who he really is, but then ends up awkwardly standing there in silence.

Or maybe it was him. He seemed one of those awkward teenagers anyway.

Ally tilted her head, squinting her eyes before smiling slightly. "What's your name?"

A few stutters and foot shuffles appeared before she heard the answer.

"Austin... A-Austin Moon."

She could have sworn it rang a bell, or the bell had rang her. One way or another, albeit sort of a shock, she was pretty sure the name had came across her years before - way back in kindergarten.

"Ally Dawson." she held out her hand, expecting for him to shake it back, but he shyly looked down at his shoes and leaned against the wall - his home.

Austin had a look of knowing something on his pale face, itching for love and treatment, but it wasn't too difficult to see he let it go.

"I-I s-saw you...I saw you running. I, er, um..."

Ally smiled slightly, letting him know she was no harm and that he could carry on with his little statement.

"I just...just wanted to apologize for snapping at you back two weeks ago." he still hadn't lifted his head, but what could Ally do? Force him?

"Austin," - it felt way too familiar, the name rolling off her tongue - "No worries, I won't harm you."

Austin nodded slowly breathing. Awkward silence filled the air as he slid down to the floor, wrapping his arms around his torso. "You sh-should p-probably get going. I'm sorry to have interrupted you." he was so quiet, so broken, so fragile and there was nothing much Ally could do.

Honestly, she didn't want to go. She oddly felt if she did, she would regret it. But her mind changed when her phone rang, a different contact blinking the screen. "Excuse me, Austin." she excused herself from the wall and took a few steps away.

"What do you want, Cassidy?!"

"Geez, keep your underwear on, babe!" after a silent moment passed, Cassidy spoke up. "They know you bunked school, Alls."

Ally's jaw dropped, that was the last thing on her list that was to be ticked. But it seemed as if it was the fourth. The first being to go to the store, the second to get to the fifth alleyway and the third - getting to know who he was.

"They? You mean the teachers?"

"No, Alls. Trent and his douche bags. They know and they are probably gonna go all childlike and snitch on you. You better get to school, Trish was freaking out. She cares a lot."

"I know she cares, but what do you mean by '_was_' freaking out?'"

"Yeaaahhh, about that, Trish slashed some top graders, jumped the school gates - I know, a shocker there - but then got caught. She's now in Mr. Carter's office."

"Gosh, that girl! Okay, I'm coming. I've got a reason to as why I'm not at school yet."

"Okay, Alls. Love you, kiss kiss. See you soon, babe. Bye!"

"Later."

Ally, with a sad glance on her face, looked at Austin who was twiddling with his thumbs.

"Go." he said, with...tears? In his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Austin." she didn't dare look back in case of breaking.

He was so lost, and lonely, and independent, and...

_Homeless._

He needed someone by his side.

He needed care.

He needed to smile.

He needed a home.

He needed to be that any ordinary teenager.

He needed _love_.


	3. Chapter 2 - Cold Reminders

**A/N: I let you guys down, I am so sorry for this one thousand worded chapter, it's appalling.**

**Don't review if you think this is horrible.**

**This is not proofread so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Note: I changed up Ally's personality a bit just to fit the story but the real her is yet to come,_ someone_ will find her (;**

**Disclaimer: It's the same every time (:**

* * *

**Cold Streets**

Chapter 2 / Cold Reminders

_'You're not you when you overthink. Maybe that is what made you change?' - CH_

* * *

"Ally Dawson, huh? You're quite the troublemaker, arn't you? I see recently it was a Cafeteria Food Fight, then a Locker Slam Down with the boys...then we have today. You know it's illegal to skip school when nothing is wrong?"

The silence was filled with a yawn, then a phone calling. "Yup?" Ally answered into the call. "No, I'm not busy Cass, just talking with the principle, all of that crap."

"Ms Dawson, please end the call or face further consequences."

Ally groaned, this attitude of hers only kicked in when she had plenty of reasons to escape whatever those'cnsequences' were. "Hey, er, Cass, I'll call you up later, okay? Bye." Folding her arms, she faced the principle, a slight smirk tugging on her lips. "Principle Deck, it is not illegal if I've not already been in school on that specific day."

Ally waited a good five minutes, often glancing at the pouring rain outside and frowning. What about Austin?

And how had the weather changed so quick? Unless it was bipolar - like weather in the UK?

"Ms Dawson. I am not happy of your attitude or your behavior for this matter. This is college, not the high school you came from and you don't understand how easy it is to be expelled. I will not apply you with detention so understand, for the next week, you're in the janitors cupboard - you hear me? Four to six, every day. Now get to class." Principle Deck passed over an after school stay over ticket.

Ally groaned and stood up, leaving without a goodbye. She slung her school bag - she picked up from her house before coming to the school - over her shoulder and slowly walked to her locker. The first thing she did when she opened her locker and looked in the mirror was scream.

She was a state.

In a rush, she dug her phone out of her pocket and dialed Trish's number. "Trish, I didn't ring Cassidy, she's on final warning at the moment but I've got an emergency. Tell the teacher you're going to the bathroom and get to my locker, now! ASAP!" and without a reply, she ended the college.

It really was a crap college, unlike the great ones you'll pay a fortune for - those ones that you live at. But no, because of the shitty record she created while at Marino High, her high school - it not being all her fault - she was placed in the deadest of schools throughout America. In fact, this school was mainly known for troublemakers, and the ones who weren't just was not fluent on English and came for special help.

But Ally couldn't understand why her, Trish or even innocent Cassidy would be placed in such a school. Maybe it's their personality. We all know why Trish...one job after the other - something was obviously wrong.

"What?! Ally, what the-"

It grew silent when Trish's eyes landed on Ally outfit, and makeup, and hair. "Holy shit, what the hell happened?!"

"Hey, I've got more worries! I stood in front of a boy looking like this this morning! He probably thinks I'm homeless for the record!" Ally yelled.

"Okay, first, keep it down! Geez, you're going to get us in big trouble-"

"Like I already aren't."

"Shut up, Ally!" Trish slapped her arm before dragging her along to the bathroom. "Here, pass your makeup bag."

It took at least twenty minutes before Ally looked appropriate enough, her hair in a side braid and her makeup on almost to perfection. But her clothes were a state.

"Be lucky, Ally, that I take your clothes and place them here for emergencies." Trish bent down and opened a door beneath the sink, pulling out a floral dress and a soft, thin material blue crop top, along with high heel boots.

"I remember this outfit, Trish. I wore it that day I wrote a that song for you, Dez and Cassidy. You know, when I was going to leave to that music school?"

Trish smiled, half sorrow and half in remembrance. "I remember those innocent days, innocent us. Never thought we'd end up in a...not so innocent school."

Ally laughed, grabbing her clothes. "Thanks so much, Trish. Get to class, I catch you later at lunch with Cassidy. Bye." Ally waved as she entered a stall in the changing rooms beside the bathroom.

"Bye Alls!"

And it wasn't too long before silence appeared and Ally was back, thinking of Austin - the homeless boy.

She felt so guilty.

Why, she honestly didn't know.

* * *

"School changes my life. I just don't feel me but then it's like I have to be _'oh, Ally Dawson - the troublemaker. Proud friend of Cassidy Miller, Trish De La Rosa and oh, that boy - Dez. Man, does Lord knows what he's up to now?'_" Ally twisted her fork around her salad, mainly disappointed with herself.

"You do realize we're in the last year of College and it is just now you recognize that?" Trish asked, shoving a tomato in her mouth.

"And let's just ignore the fact you might be rooting against us in the near future." Cassidy pointed out, Trish agreeing by nodding her head, curls flopping wildly.

"Sorry, but excuse my mistakes." Ally faked a sarcastic smile, inwardly groaning. "I understand it's partially my fault why this college is boys against girls-"

Trish coughed, interrupting the other brunette. "_Girls_ aginst boys... Carry on."

Ally rolled her eyes, _classic Trish._ "But take an understanding look - and not just a see and go - at the other half, it's mostly Trent and his douches."

"Now now," Cassidy began. "You're the one who roped yourself out of the shadows, lost the old you and replaced it with a girl who bunks school, gets detention and partly doesn't care."

"I _care_. Cassidy, I may not be who I used to be, but I still remember me and if I want to be, then I'll be me."

"Too many me's in one sentence." Cassidy mumbled, chuckling as Ally got up and left the table, disappearing from the cafeteria. She stopped outside of the school doors, muttering under her breath 'cunts' before wondering off away from the school.

* * *

It was grey, she knew that. The sky wasn't happy, and neither was she. Whatever had made her change directions, had made her mad, and it killed her when she saw the homeless boy, once again.

But not alone.

* * *

**A/N: See how I darkened your day? I know, this was horrible, I have to up my game. I'm so sorry, you give me so much and in return I give you appalling work. My time is tight, you see. I'll try my best for you guys.**

**Thank you so very much.**


	4. URGENT, IMPORTANT, MUST READ, YES! MUST!

**A/N: IMPORTANT (sorry if you thought this was a chapter).**

**It's not that this story is ending, no.**

**It's that my thoughts have came to a sudden halt, okay, maybe not sudden but gradual. Actually, gradual will be an understatement but you get me.**

**Now, it's like, every time you see an IMPORTANT authors note, you think 'oh, yeah, it's the same, she's gonna go away for a few months and then never ever return to the story, why waste my life? (not necessarily)' but you come across that thought, right? But no, I do not intend on ending this story, maybe re-writing everything because it is definitely not my one hundred and ten percent effort and maybe change up the summary but the point is,**

**I'm going on hold...I mean, this story is...wait, I am too, yeah I get it...um, forget that.**

**So Hiatus, On Stop, On Hold, whichever one you use.**

**But this is not all baaaaaadddddd news. I have ggooooooooooddd news. Haha.**

**So, this story is on a major (long) or maybe even medium (not too long, hopefully) hold (baaaaaadddddd news, I think that's the right amount of a's and d's).**

**But I'm going to snap up a new idea and plan it PROPERLY unlike the rest of my written stories I've deleted...and hopefully - yeah, I still got hope, not a loner Bebz - I will do it right this time (ggooooo- you know what, I'm not even going to try and count the o's in the previous good up there. So good news that is...you probably noticed).**

**I really do need to shut up (I accidentally wrote shit up but the spelling error corrector thingy - or is it sentence corrector? - yeah, anyway, corrected it).**

**Even more good news (haha, I didn't do so many o's in go- I'll shut up now. But then if I do I can't continue...I need a doctor. Okay, enough of my problems).**

**Anyway, even more good news is that I haven't planned one bit of my new story that's tagged alongside this, I don't even know what it is about. So I'm offering you to PM me some idea's, I'll choose the ones I like and give great credit for it. I'll put your name up in the summary as well (; BUUUTTTT - yes, there is a but - I will only squeeze two names up in the summary which means the two names had the best ideas.**

**I will mix match ideas and give credit in the chapter use it in (: To gather these ideas and to prepare the story, I'm taking three, four weeks, so PM, NOW! Pwease...**

**Okay, I think that's every-**

**WAIT**

**LARRY STYLINSON - OMFG. I've, been roped into one direction ever since but never took notice but it's been like, what? Two, three months I've been on the backs of LARRY?**

**OMG, I want them to be gay, totally, they are soooooo cute...(sorry if you are homophobic) they ARE gay, we all know it, but then management, and Eleanor is so pretty and nice it'd be sad if Louis broke up with her, unless it's the other way...**

**I'm a freaking freak, excuse me.**

**Okay, this is not necessary but still, I'd love to PM any fans of one direction about Larry, Niam, Ziall, Ziam, you know, those paired names.**

**Probably Larry.**

**Okay, this is the end of my terrifyingly long authors note, (because I don't shut the f*** up, excuse my language) but yeah.**

**The end.**

**(No, not of this story, the end of my big mouth and my ooooo's and aaaaaa's in the words good and bad. See, I don't shut up - dagger through my heart).**

**THE END**

**I REALLY APPRECIate help, heLp to FIx mY keYbOARd.**

**And ideas.**

**When I return (if I do - joke) you have permission to kill me for wasting like, ten minutes of your life because I don't shut up.**

**So I'm going to end this on a totally random note - not that I already haven't (Larry).**

_Nando's xxx_


End file.
